Aki's Pokemon Journey
by Mokou the Braixen
Summary: My first attempt at a Pokemon journey story, thought it would be fun. Rated M for future yaoi lemons and some language: will contain PokemonXTrainer. Aki is a fifteen year old boy who finally gets to go out on is own Pokemon journey. Little does he know being a trainer isn't as easy as it seems as he starts his adventure accompanied v his Pokemon and best friend along the way.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly over the small house. It was early in the morning, the sun had just barely peeked above the horizon, casting the sky a blaze with Colors of pink and orange. A young boy lay in his bed restlessly trying to sleep, the night before he couldn't go to sleep no matter how hard he tried. He was just too excited! And he had good reason to be as well, today he was going to start his own Pokemon journey! Though he lived in the Hoenn region, he still knew most of the newest types of Pokemon, being that travellers pokemon sometimes are released or wander off into the woods and start to gain a population in these regions.

It was only 6;00 Am, he still had three more hours... What is he to do? Aki sighed as he turned over in his blankets for the literally one hundredth time. As he was about to fall asleep however, his mom called from downstairs.

"Aki! Wake up you're gonna be late!"

In an instant the boy was up and ran furiously around his room, he combed out his neck length black hair, and made sure to put on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt to cover his tanned skin. He ran down the steps, his mother had prepared eggs and bacon for his big day. She was around thirty five years old, she however had white skin compared to her sons tanned skin, she was a little hefty like a lot of moms were. Her hair was a hazel brown and fell to about the nape of her neck in short curls. She wore a navy blue Shirt and khaki pants, as her job required.

"Alright you know where professor birch's lab is right?" She asked as she threw her lunch bag over her shoulder getting ready to leave for work.

"Yeah I do" Aki replied as he began to eat.

His mother sat a box down infront of Aki, he opened it up to find multiple potions, antidotes, paralyz heals, berries, lots of medicine, some food and about ¥20,000.

"Whoa! Mom you really set me up!" Aki yelled out at the huge bounty he had just received

"You're going to take the gym challenge right? You'll need supplies."

It was then that Aki was pulled into a tight hug from his mother.

"Oh my little boy is going to be a Pokemon trainer! I can't believe it!" She gushed

"Mom, c'mon I'm not little I'm fifteen!" He said not liking at all to be called little at this age

"Oh I know but you're still my little boy. And by the way Luther wanted you to go to his house before you go to the lab. He's taking the gym challenge too"

Aki felt a smile creep over his face, this was going to be great! Not only was he going to take the challenge but his best friend was too! They'd be rivals like they talked about when seeing news about the gym leaders or upcoming trainers from interviewers. Now they'd be the trainers on TV!

"Alright mom, I'm.. I'm gonna head off" he said smiling happily.

"Wait. Check list." She said knowing her son would have forgotten something.

"Phone?"

"Check"

"Portable charger?"

"Check"

"Pokeballs?"

"Check"

"Your backpack?"

"On the couch"

"You're all set do NOT forget to text and call me and send pictures I wanna tell my friends about you" she said

"Alright I will. I love you mom" he said as he gave her a tight hug.

Once the embrace ended he ran over to the couch slipping the box if supplies into the blue backpack, he slung it onto his shoulders and opened the oak door of his house. The cool morning breeze ruffled his black hair, the sun still rising a bit had dyed the sky a bright orange color that was slowly growing into the blue sky of the later morning. As he stepped out of his house, he felt a rush of excitement. This was it. From now on, he would be on his own Pokemon journey!


	2. Chapter 2

A cool breeze greeted Aki as he stepped onto his porch, the concrete of the low level porch was cool in the early mornings in the shade provided by the green coloured awning over it. He remembered he had to go get Luther before he went to Professor Birch's lab. He stepped off the porch and walked along the soft grass, taking his time to enjoy the breezy cool morning. Luther's house was only a few blocks to the south from Aki's, so it didn't take very long to reach it. Luther's house was a bit bigger than his, being he had an older brother and a younger sister, it was basically a large log cabin. The inside was just as cozy looking as the outside and the calming scent of the house compliments the look. Aki hopped up the steps and knocked on the door a few times, almost immediately the door swung open and out stepped a boy his age, he was a bit shorter than Aki and had a much lighter skin tone.  
His hair was a dark blonde and formed in long curls that fell down to his neck. His eyes were a hazel colour, he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and an "Adventure time with Finn and Jake" tee shirt. Slung on his back was a black backpack most likely filled with supplies.  
"Luther! It's time to head to the lab."  
Aki said smiling as Luther began to walk off the porch, he stepped down the wooden steps beside him.  
"Yeah I know, I'm so excited I hear he's giving us each a Pokemon to start with." Luther said as they walked through the town, the Pokemon professor's lab came into view. The building was noticeably larger than the houses and had a more technical look to it. Aki felt another rush of excitement, he was minutes away from having his very own Pokemon! The two approached the door of the lab, which had been upgraded to an automatic door a few years ago, the doors swung open and they could see professor birch at the end of the lab.  
Birch smiled as the two boys walked in, Aki grinned as he saw the three pokeballs on the table, he knew that inside one of those balls was his very first partner. Aki and Luther stood at the table, behind which Professor birch stood. His brown hair and beard shone slightly on the light of his lab, he smiled at them, knowing they were anxious to start their journey and meet the Pokemon.  
"Welcome you two! Today, you'll be meeting your first Pokemon partners. As you may know there are many, many types of Pokemon in this world, in fact there are 649 species so far! While there are many of the newer species in this region they can most easily be found in their native region."  
Aki and Luther nodded in acknowledgment, fascinated by the sheer number of species of Pokemon. Birch then picked up the first pokeball and chucked it into the air. A flash if light was let loose and a small green Pokemon materialised his tail was a thick curl, his skin was a light green with a red underside, and his eyes were a yellow colour. "Treecko!"  
"Introducing the grass type Pokemon Treecko! He's a pretty calm and serious Pokemon. To train him you'll need to have discipline and you will have to earn its respect as a trainer." Birch said as the Treecko looked at Luther, then Aki.  
Aki smiled at the little Treecko, he seemed... Like he would want him as his first partner, the perfect challenge for a new trainer, and it'll take a lot of trust to train him..  
"Professor Birch, may I have this Pokemon?" Aki asked smiling down at the little Treecko.  
"Of course you can! Here's his pokeball." Birch said as he tossed the red and white ball at Aki. He caught it and kneeled down to the Treecko, holding his hand out to him. The Treecko looked up at him, his eyes stared into his, almost as if he was judging him, measuring how much will he could have to train him. The Treecko then reached his own hand out and shook Aki's lightly a small smile spreading over his lips. Aki smiled and wrapped his arms around the Treecko, he smiled and gave him a little squeeze. Aki let the small Pokemon go out of his arms and clicked a small button on the pokeball, a red beam of light shot forth and enveloped the Pokemon and returned the Treecko to its pokeball.  
"Well! It seems you've already started to bond! Now, next up is the water type Pokemon Mudkip!"  
Birch then threw another pokeball into the air, when the white flash of light shot out a small blue Pokemon appeared. It's cheeks were orange and had small outward gills to them. The scales under its top lip was a lighter blue than its body and ran down its underbelly. "Mudkip!"  
"So Luther, would you like this Pokemon?"  
Luther looked closely at the little Pokemon, after a bit he shook his head.  
"No, I want a fire type, I've always liked them best." He said  
"Alright then, so you want torchic." Proffesor birch said as he picked up mudkip's pokeball and returned the tiny Pokemon to it, the red stream of light enveloping the tiny fish Pokemon and returning it. He then picked the last pokeball off the table and tossed it to Luther, who caught it and smiled down at the pokeball, he then tired to Aki, they met eyes and already knew they were thinking the same exact thing.  
"Lets see what these Pokemon can do Aki! I challenge you to my first Pokemon battle!" Luther called out grinning as he tossed the pokeball into the air, the pokeball opened and a small orange bird stood, it had short wings that obviously couldn't be used to fly, it had a tuft of yellow feathers in its head and it let out an excited cry. "Torchic!"  
Aki grinned, he knew Luther would do this, he was actually hoping he would have challenged him so early.  
"Alright then, go Treecko!" Aki yelled out as he tossed trecko's pokeball into the air, Treecko materialised and let out his cry. "Treecko!"  
Treecko and torchic stared at each other, obviously knowing which one had the type advantage Treecko seemed to be sizing up its physical power for an alternate route. Torchic on the other hand stared down at the tree gecko with a cocky grin on its face, ruffling its feathers as if to intimidate him.  
"Alright, listen up! Treecko and torchic know three moves so far," Proffessor birch called out. "Treecko knows, Pound, Leer, and Absorb. While Torchic known Scratch, Growl, and Focus energy, and begin!"  
"Alright then, Luther you can go first." Aki said, looking down at the two Pokemon. It was almost like fire had ignited in both of their eyes...  
"Then, torchic! Use scratch!" Luther commanded.  
"Treecko dodge it!" Aki yelled out.  
Torchic ran forward and scratched at Treecko with its talons, but Treecko was faster he dodged the strike as it came. "Treecko use pound!" Treecko nodded and balled his hand into a fist and drove it into the torchic's side, causing it to skid backwards with a pained cry.  
"Nice move Aki, torchic use focus energy!" "Chic!" Torchic stood in place a white aura surrounding it.  
"Treecko use leer!" Treecko then gave torchic a frightening glare, and the effect was noticeable as torchic backed away a few steps.  
"Torchic you can't give up! Use scratch!."  
Torchic nodded and ran at Treecko, and it once again swung it's talons at him. "Treecko dodge!" But it was too late, torchic made contact and the hit seemed more powerful than the last. Treecko let out a pained cry as it fell to the ground. It layed there, looking exhausted.  
"Ahh you got a critical hit..." Aki said as he kneeled beside the fainted Treecko. "Sorry about losing our first battle Treecko.. You deserve a good rest."  
He returned the little Treecko and stood as torchic was returned to her pokeball.  
"Well! That was an exciting battle! Good use of focus energy Luther!" Professor Birch said as he clapped his hands.  
"Thanks professor, that was a good match Aki." Luther replied turned to Aki and reaching out his hand. Aki smiled and gripped his hand, shaking it softly.  
Professor Birch then held his hands out, in each hand was a red device with a silver pokeball symbol as the end, with a blue bulb in the middle.  
"This is the Pokdedex you two will need it if you're going to go on the journey of the gyms. You'll meet lots of Pokemon and this tool will help identify them."  
Aki and Luther took the devices and smiled happily slipping the device into their pockets. Professor Birch then handed them two cases with a pokeball design on them. "And these are your badge cases to hold each Pokemon badge you earn. It comes with your own trainer ID card showing you are an official trainer!" He said as the two trainers grabbed them.  
Aki and Luther both thanked the professor for what seemed like one hundred times after receiving five pokeballs each from Birch, they then left the lab pokeballs in hand as they walked toward, the begging of route 101.  
"Hey Luther, you go on ahead, I'll meet up with you in Oldale town." Aki said stopping before the small wooden sign that read "Route 101".  
"Alright, see ya there!" Luther said as he bolted into the path.  
Aki tossed Treecko's Pokéball into the air a the white light materialized into the little tree gecko once again.  
Aki kneeled down to eye level with the slightly confused Treecko and petted his head softly, running his hand over the smooth skin of Treecko's head.  
"Hey, I'm really sorry about losing our first battle... I promise I won't let you lose much anymore! And how about I nickname you? How about... Kiyo?"  
The treecko nodded and Aki stood, returning him to his Pokéball. Aki slowly walked into the tall grass of route 101, there was a ridge ahead of him, and trees surrounded him. 'I wonder what Pokemon live around here...' He thought. As he approached Oldale town, a Pokemon jumped from the tall grass. It was a small Pokemon with grey fur, a red nose and a yellow fierce looking eyes.  
"Oh! It's a poochyena! Go Kiyo!"  
Aki tossed the his Pokéball into the air and Kiyo materialized grinning as he saw the wild Poochyena.  
"Ok Kiyo! Use pound!" Kiyo nodded and balled his hand into a fist, he then drove it into the little poochyena's side. The little pup let out a loud help and growled fiercely at Kiyo.  
"Alright, go Pokéball!" Aki threw the Pokéball at the pup, the Pokéball opened and the Pokémon was sucked in. The ball then shook three times before making a small sound, sanding perfectly still.  
"Alright! I caught it!" Aki yelled out, his pokédex made a little ring sound. Aki pulled his pokédex out and opened it, it had added pokédex information for the newly captured poochyena.  
It read "Poochyena the Bite Pokemon, It savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after fleeing targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs, however, if the foe strikes back." It's pokédex number in national mode was, 261. "Alright, time to meet Luther in Oldale town, c'mon Kiyo you can walk with me for a while." The treecko nodded and walked beside his trainer as they entered Oldale town.  
(Well, here's the second chapter! Hope ya liked it and if I did anything wrong or deceived a move wrong, tell me in the reviews and as always opinions and constructive criticism is welcome)


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entering Oldale Town, Aki took in the sights of the small town. It was a small town, only a few houses and the usual Pokémon Center and Pokémart. In front of the Pokémon Center was Luther, who as soon as he spotted Aki and his Treecko walked to meet them at the entrance to the town.

"Hey! What took ya so long?" Luther called out as he approached Aki, a slight breeze that blew by ruffled his curly hair.  
"Well, I caught a new Pokémon! And I was just talking to Kiyo." Aki replied smiling at his friend as they began to walk towards the Pokémon Center.  
"So you nicknamed your Treecko huh? That's a nice way to strengthen the bond between you guys." Luther said.

They walked through the automatic door of the Pokémon Center and sat in the cushioned benches along the walls. The floor was tiled with pale yellow tiles, the tiles in the center formed a Pokéball design. There was a PC station for calling and transferring and as always the main part of the Center that healed the Pokémon. The upstairs lead to a long hallway with many rooms, each like a standard hotel room to help trainers along their journeys to be able to rest and relax a bit.

"So Luther, you're going to take the Gym challenge aren't you?" Aki asked as he leaned against the wall.

Luther nodded and grinned slightly,  
"Mmhmm, and I'll beat it before you do!" Luther challenged, his tone sounding cocky and confident.  
"Well that's what you think! I'll have already beaten the champion when you reach the seventh gym!" Aki challenged

"Well, my Dad gave me a map that shows the order the gyms are supposed to be challenged in. So let's see which the first challenge is!"

Luther pulled the black messenger bag his father had given him for his journey from his shoulder, he opened the main compartment and reached his hand in, pulling a small paper map from the bag. The map was a map of the entire region, except in each town or city that had a gym had a small box above it showing information of each gym.

"Mmm... Looks like the first gym is, Roxanne in Rustboro City… I'm going to have to get a Pokémon that can do some damage against rock types…" Luther said as he and Aki observed the map.

"Heh, lucky for me, I have a grass type." Aki remarked giving his Treecko who sat beside him a gentle pat on the head.

"Well, whatever! I'll get past the gym without the type advantages just to show how strong my Pokémon are!" With that, Luther stood and shook Aki's hand giving him a farewell as he exited the Pokémon Center.

Blake stood and smiled softly, he couldn't be more happy than he was at that moment, his journey was already on its way but he needed to train before even thinking about walking into that gym, Type advantages or not Gym leaders are known for being a cut above the trainer and amazingly skilled, far better than a newbie like him for sure!

"Alright Kiyo. How's about we go train!" Aki said to his Treecko as he stood, Kiyo nodded and stood from his seat beside his trainer.

He walked outside and sighed happily, a pleasant breeze was blowing across the town. Aki looked around, seeing there wasn't many people outside and about, it reminded him of his town not too far from here. He was a rural boy and he was overly excited about being able to go out and see the cities he would see on TV. Celebrities, Star Trainers, Contests, Gym Battles! He couldn't wait to get started! He and Kiyo walked towards the north exit of the city, another route there. Route 103 that had a shortcut to the cycling road by surfing. They walked into the tall grass and trees, a comfortable amount of shade covered the sun's rays, providing a cool feeling. Kiyo was obviously enjoying himself, he had a calm smile on his face and seemed to love every moment under the shade. Almost typical being grass types are usually calm and relaxed.

"Alright, you ready to train Kiyo?" Aki asked as he looked around for any Pokémon to train on, in the distance was a Wingull… That would be a good matchup. No type advantages for each side. If anything the Wingull had a better chance of winning.  
"Hey Kiyo, you see that Wingull up ahead?" Aki whispered as he kneeled down next to Kiyo, who gave a nod as he stared at the Wingull perched on a rock not far ahead where the trees broke into a clearing, a large rock at the center and almost a perfect circular clearing. The sun would help Kiyo to move faster too, it was a perfect training spot.

"Alright, Kiyo, use Absorb on the Wingull" He said.

Kiyo nodded and ran towards the unsuspecting Wingull, he then raised his hands and two red beams fired from them. The Wingull squawked as its energy was drained by Kiyo. It turned to Kiyo and raised its wings, which glowed with a white light.

"Oh no, Kiyo dodge it and then use pound!" Aki called out.

The Wingull brought its wings close and attempted to hit Kiyo with the outstretched wings, Kiyo though nimbly jumped just out of reach he then balled his hand into a fist and drove it into the Wingull. The Wingull let out a loud cry as it fell, it had fainted and Kiyo had got off unscathed.  
Aki smiled, he ran through the grass and kneeled down beside Kiyo smiling brightly at him.

"That was great! You have some great strength!" Aki yelled out as he wrapped his arms around Kiyo in a tight hug, Kiyo didn't seem to mind and hugged his trainer back as much as his little arms would reach. The two spent the entire day training, by the time it was dark, Aki and Kiyo were both absolutely exhausted. Kiyo had even learned Quick Attack by the time they were done training. Aki was sitting beside his now sleeping Treecko, looking up at the stars. People often said that training Pokémon was hard, that it required a lot of patience and sometimes people even went as far as to not own a Pokémon due to the training. Aki did have to have patience, he had to let Kiyo rest, he had to treat his wounds, and made sure he was feeling up to training. Sure, it required patience, but really it was only if you didn't ever establish a bond with your Pokémon would you really have that much of a problem. He and Kiyo were already growing close, he understood why all the trainers on his TV had seemed so happy even to be there with their precious Pokémon. Even when they lost, they didn't seem all that sad, because with another loss comes an opportunity to grow closer with your Pokémon and for the Pokémon, a chance to grow even stronger. Aki yawned, he was exhausted… He stood up, brushing the loose grass from his jeans and kneeled down, taking Kiyo into his arms. Aki thought after all that battling today, he deserved to sleep and not be startled awake by being returned to his Pokéball. Aki slowly walked out of the clearing they had trained in, luckily not running into any wild Pokémon as he walked through the tall grass into Oldale town. As he entered the Pokémon center, he was amazed as Nurse Joy still sat behind the counter. When did she sleep…? Had she been there all day?

"Uh, Nurse Joy? Is there a room available upstairs?" Aki asked as he approached the counter of the healing station.

"Let's check real quickly" Nurse Joy said, her tone sounding still so joyful and full of energy. Where did she get all this energy to go on?

After a few seconds of typing on the computer Nurse Joy smiled and nodded at Aki.

"There is a room available, it's the room at the very end of the hall. L9" Nurse joy opened a drawer from behind the counter and withdrew a small plastic card, which she handed to Aki. "Here's the key. Have a nice sleep!"

Aki smiled and thanked her for the room, and his money was refused when he had attempted to pay. Apparently the Pokémon Center's services were all free, to every Pokémon Trainer. Aki didn't argue after being told this and took the escalator to the second story. The upstairs was a long hall way, painted the same pale yellow as the downstairs with many doors along the walls, each a different room and many housing different trainers. Aki walked down the hall, scanning for his room. L7, L8, L9. He smiled and slid the card into the slot on the door knob, he heard a click and saw a small light flash on the door knob, and he twisted the knob and opened the door. The room was fairly large, the walls were painted white and the floors were blue carpet. He could see a bathroom, two beds, and a Television. There was even a PC in the corner beside the entertainment center that had the TV on the top of it.

He slowly walked to the bed and laid Kiyo down, taking care not to wake him. Aki smiled softly at his Pokémon, he looked so cute when he was asleep, it was as if that stiff air to him disappears in his sleep, he almost seems like a different Pokémon. He slipped his jeans off, followed by his shirt and then finally his shoes and socks which he made a smile pile of beside the bed. He stretched his arms out, yawning as he slowly laid down on the white sheets of the plush bed. It felt so soft… he could feel himself falling asleep already, Kiyo stirred a bit, only to turn over in his sleep, his back now to his trainer. Aki let out another yawn, maybe tomorrow…. He could try challenging the first gym. He was pretty sure Kiyo was ready, he even had a type advantage with him. Of course, he would have to train with his Poochyena tomorrow too... These thoughts though, seemed to be fading off as sleep overtook him, he closed his eyes, and fell into a deep, blissful sleep beside his Pokémon.

(Well, as I said the chapters will be a lot longer now. Tell me what you think! Suggestions? Things I could do better, pacing issues? Anything and everything you would want to say about this please do! No hate please, constructive criticism is always welcome)


	4. A New team member

A chirping could be heard, through the sun light filtering through the white shutters, that cast a scattered shadows over the white sheets of the bed that Aki had been too tired to even cover himself with, he yawned as he sat up. Looking beside him he saw that Kiyo was still asleep, and looking to the window was a Pidgey, it chirped and chirped seeming to be overjoyed it was morning. Almost as if it had been waiting all night to awaken and share it's little song with the world. Aki smiled at the little bird Pokémon and swung his legs to the side of the bed, standing and stretching his tired limbs. He then sat on the edge of the bed, picking his backpack off of the floor, he looked through for a bit and pulled out a pair of white and blue plaid shorts, and a white T-shirt to go with it. Aki grinned at the still sleeping Treecko he shook him with his hands gently,  
"C'mon Kiyo, and get up. I think we might challenge the Rustboro Gym today!" Aki said as he began to shake a bit harder, trying to get the sleepy grass type awake. At the word of the Gym challenge Kiyo seemed to spring up, shaking the fatigue from his body the Treecko smiled at his trainer. Aki grinned and returned Kiyo to his Pokéball, he had gotten a good sleep and now he was ready! Today he would get his first gym badge! He gathered what little things he had taken out of his backpack and opened the door, walking down the yellow hallway, taking the escalator down to the first floor. He once again thanked Nurse Joy for the room and walked out of the automatic doors of the Pokémon Center.

Checking the map his mother had packed, Aki saw that to get to Rustboro City, he'd have to go to Petalburg City, then go through Petalburg Woods. He sighed, a forest, full of bug types, that would have a type advantage over both Kiyo and his Poochyena, who when he thought of it still hadn't given it a name… He sat on the bench outside of the Pokémon Center and threw the Poochyena's Pokéball into the air, and the small hyena Pokémon sat on its haunches looking up at its trainer in confusion, wondering why he had been called out. Aki smiled down at the little Poochyena and kneeled down to his eye level.

"Alright! I just remembered I forgot to nickname you… So how does the nickname, Momiji sound?" Aki asked, the Poochyena smiled and his tail wagged, good now he wouldn't have to worry about coming with more names...

"Alright, today we got a big day ahead of us! So today, I'm going to use you in the trainer battles we come across. You ready?" He asked the little pup he gave an excited bark in return seeming anxious to go as it shuffled its paws on the ground. Aki stood and decided today, he should let Momiji walk with him, he began to walk to the west exit out of the city. Once he reached it, there was a sign that read "Route 102". He could see patches off tall grass, other trainers were there as well, training their Pokémon and some just resting in the soft grasses. And a small lake near the begging right beside the sign. He grinned, now he could see just how powerful his Pokémon were compared to these trainers! He walked along, still tailed by his Poochyena as a trainer looked up to see Aki and his Pokémon walking by. He ran towards them, Aki could see the trainer from where he was standing, the trainer wasn't that far away, 15 feet at best. He was a young boy, white skin, short, looking to be about age ten. He wore a sky blue cap and a white under shirt, as well as a pair of shorts which were the same sky blue shade as his hat. As he stood in front of Aki he smiled.

"Hey! I just saw you and came to battle, and you're wearing shorts! You MUST be a good trainer then! My name is Calvin by the way. Now let's battle!"

Calvin stepped back a few steps and threw a Pokéball into the air,

"Go! Zigzagoon!" Out of the white light materialized a small raccoon shaped Pokémon, its fur was a light brown with vertical white stripes running down its body, its fur seemed almost like zigzagged lines.

"Alright then, go Momiji!" His Poochyena nodded and ran in front of him, eyeing the Zigzagoon, seeming to try to determine the Pokémon's strength.

"Zigzagoon use tackle!" Calvin commanded to his Zigzagoon, it ran at Momiji and put its head out,  
"Momiji dodge it and use bite!" Momiji nodded and jumped to the side, letting the Zigzagoon trip and fall to the ground, he then bared his fangs and drove them into the Zigzagoon's side. The Zigzagoon let out a loud yelp, and jumped away from Momiji's powerful jaws.

"Aw man! That bite is really powerful, Zigzagoon use headbutt!" Calvin commanded

His Zigzagoon charged at Momiji again, this team with his head stuck out, he was moving faster than before, a lot faster in fact. Before Aki or Momiji could react the Zigzagoon drove his head into Momiji's side, sending the Poochyena skidding across the ground.

"Nice move! But I think I'll win this one! Momiji Use Howl!"

He nodded at his trainer and let out a howl into the air, he then lashed his tail behind him as he prepared for the next strike of the Zigzagoon,

"Zigzagoon Headbutt again!" Calvin called out

Once again the Zigzagoon picked up speed and ran at Momiji, except this time Momiji was prepared, it moved out of the way just as the Zigzagoon would have collided with him.

"Use bite!" Aki called out

Momiji then clamped his jaws down on the Zigzagoon who had fallen to the ground, it let out a loud yelp before it lay it's head down, it had fainted from the increased attack power that howl had given Momiji.

"Aww man! Return Zigzagoon!" Calvin said as he pointed his Pokéball at the fainted Zigzagoon, the red light returning it to its ball. "You did great." Calvin muttered.

"That was a great battle, your Zigzagoon is really strong!" Aki said with a smile as his Poochyena sat beside him. He had a smirk on his muzzle, showing he was absolutely satisfied about having won a battle for his trainer, and having grown a bit stronger from the fight himself it was a win-win.

"Thanks! You're Poochyena really has a nasty bite, I wouldn't wanna run into him when he evolves!" Calvin said smiling at Aki.

"Thanks for the bat-" Aki was saying before a loud cry of pain coursed through the air, it scared a few taillow from their trees and Aki turned around to see just what had made that horrible noise.

There at the shore of the small lake was a buizel, it had cuts and bruises all over its orange fur, there were even small points sticking out from its back, its face was pale and it was struggling to get away from a Tentacruel who had its tentacles wrapped firmly around it. It tried and tried to get away, struggling with whatever strength hadn't already been sapped away from the poison that now flowed through its small body. With each passing second it was obvious that it's struggled were becoming weaker and weaker, as the Tentacruel neared the shore. Aki gasped and ran to the shore, he tossed Kiyo's Pokéball into the air and as soon as he appeared he yelled out.

"Kiyo use pound on the Tentacruel!"

Kiyo took no time in hesitating as he balled his fist and drove it right into the black tentacles that wrapped around the scared buizel. It screeched with pain and retracted its tentacles glaring daggers at its assailant. The Tentacruel once against lashed out its tentacles, this time aimed at Kiyo and not the buizel it had chased after before. Kiyo dodged them easily and jumped back towards Aki. Aki ran to the buizel and grabbed him by the arms, running as fast as he could to the exit of the route, as soon as he entered Oldale town he set the buizel down. He was panting hard, he was so scared, that Pokémon was meaning to kill this innocent little buizel, and for what? What could have done? The buizel was trembling staring at Aki and Kiyo fear plastered on his face as it began to back away from them, his legs which were becoming weaker at the moment tried to get him farther away from Aki.

"Hey, It's ok you don't have to be afraid anymore." Aki said softly, trying to calm the terrified buizel at least a little bit.

He didn't seem to want to listen in the slightest as it let out a cry and sent a sonic boom towards Aki, which hit him square in the chest knocking him onto his back. Aki sat back up and shook away the impact and once again tried to calm the buizel.

"It's ok, I just want to help you. I will not hurt you."

The buizel's breath had been already ragged, he heaved and heaved. Each breath was a struggle, the fight to maintain consciousness was also a problem, and it felt as he would black out any second now. The buizel let out a small huff as it finally seemed to accept Aki's help. Aki smiled softly at the buizel as he knelt down beside him, softly wrapping his arms around him to pick him up. He then walked slowly into the Pokémon Center and as soon as he entered the building, Nurse Joy saw the battered and beaten buizel and ran to Aki. Aki explained what happened and an emergency cart was rushed over. The poison stingers from the buizel's back were removed and tossed into a medical bag, he was then set down on the soft bedding of the cart. Just as the cart went to disappear into the emergency back room, Aki saw the buizel flash a grateful smile to him as it went into the Center's care. Aki smiled and sat down on one of the chairs against the wall. What a day already… Not only did he win a trainer battle but now he saved a Pokémon from a vicious predator and saved its life. He was still a little scared, running in there like that… His mom would be having a panic attack right now… He sighed as he let himself day dream a bit, Kiyo had sat beside him, dozing off as there was nothing really to do but wait. Wait and see what would happen. Aki hoped to dear Arceus above that he wasn't too late... But it seemed that the poison hadn't been too harsh on the buizel. After a few minutes Aki too dozed off in his chair, letting the tiredness take him down.

His sleep had been dreamless, the kind of sleep that pure exhaustion and nervous feelings brought on, however Aki felt a hand shaking him, it was a small hand, most likely a woman's. He opened his eyes to see Nurse Joy's face, her eyes were full of relief and joy. As Aki stretched his arms out sitting up in his chair Nurse Joy smiled down at him.

"That was a close call! But that buizel is doing just fine. It's actually coming out now." She said

The buizel came running out of the door behind the counter next to the healing machine, it ran right up to Aki and jumped at him, wrapping its arms around him in a tight hug. Aki smiled and gave the buizel a light squeeze as it pulled back to stand in front of him giving a happy "Bui bui!"

"Looks like he likes you Aki," Nurse Joy said smiling at the young trainer.

"Looks like it, would you… Want to join my team?" Aki asked getting a happy nod from the buizel. Aki grinned and reached into his bag, he then pulled an empty Pokéball from his bag and tossed it at the Buizel. After it had tapped his head, he was pulled into the ball in a red light, the Pokéball then fell to the ground tapping the tiles of the floor, and it only rolled once before stopping. Laying perfectly still.

"Yes! Looks like I got my water type for the team now!" Aki called out as he picked up the Pokéball that contained his new Pokémon. Now with two pokemon to have a type advantage over the rock pokemon of the rock using gym leader, there was no way he could lose!

"Thank you so much for helping us Nurse Joy, it means so much to me." Aki said as he slung his bag over his shoulder,

"Oh it's my job to help pokemon, especially like that, have a safe trip! I Hope you accel!" Nurse Joy called out as Aki walked through the automatic doors of the center. Now all he had to do was get through the forest and the trainers along the way and then he'd be there! He once again set out into route 102.

(So, I'm sorry but writing battle sequences takes a lot out of me x.x and how'd ya like this chapter? Anything you wanna see in the next chapter? Pokemon you would like to see make an appearance? Pokemon that you would maybe want to be part of Aki's team? Let me know! I'm up to suggestions and requests. As always Review and Read, constructive criticism it always welcome!)


End file.
